The Living Nightlights
by thepopstar27
Summary: Ever wondered how Finn's parents met? Leland's? And how they came to be? FIND OUT HERE FOR 3,000,000 Naw just kidding. I SUCK at summaries so...just read it? Pwease? RATED T TO BE SAFE Title by Naty AKA Lunan95 OC/OC Finn/OC Leland/OC OC/OC Also Hurt/Comfort


James McMissile was a 1955 Aston Martin DB2/4, not to mention C.H.R.O.M.E's master spy. He had been serving them loyally since he was about 15. He was considered very attractive for his time as well, having a shiny silver paintjob with no scratches or dents to be seen. Also, vibrant green eyes. As well as a black grill for a mustache.

He was a bit cocky when it came to talking about his work, but other than that of course, he was a true gentle car, and when not on a mission would usually go to the Pub with his best friend George Turbo. George was a black Jaguar XK150 with blue eyes who has been friends with James since they started off as rookie agents. James never hadmuch of an intrest in relationships, saying they're dangerous in his line of work.

One cold September evening, George and James agreed to meet at the Cafe not very far from their apartment complex. After 20 endless minutes of waiting, George never shows up, and James lets out a frustrated sigh before paying for his two cups of tea and leaving.

Not feeling like driving throught the crowded streets of London, James takes the shortcut home through the Allies, mumblinghow he was going to give the blasted Jaguar a good long lecture about being loyal to your promises. His thoughts are innterupted when he hears female cries. He drove around the ally silently, trying to figure out just where her screams were coming from. He stop and hid behind a corner, adjusting his mirror enough so he could perfectly see a rather large pick-up truck holding a sky blue 1958 Peerless GT who looked afrain and cringed when he would yell louder, tears running down her hood.

When the truck raised a tire and stiked her in the hood, James cringed hearing how loud that sounded and he lost it. He raced towards the truck and braced for impact before ramming into his side, giving him a huge dent. James panted, eyeing the truck. The truck was furious and pulled out a pistol aiming it right between the Peerless' terrified blue eyes. "One wrong move, chap."

The Aston Martin froze, but smirked. The truck looked at him, puzzled. Suddenly gunshots here heared. Startled the truck looked behind him. James made his move and rammed into the truck once more, causing the gun to fall out of his tire. The Peerless made a swft move grabbling it and shooting at the truck. She looked at the Aston Martin who had just saved her life, still shaking. James looked back at her, and smiled, offering a tire. "Come now, I won't hurt you." he said softly. And the Peerless reluctantly took his tire.

After driving in total silence, James was first to speak. "Who was that back there anywho?"

She sighed. "I haven't a clue. Now I've seen him at the Pub once or twice eyeing me. I was just driving home alone and he put a tire over my mouth and, you nkow the rest I assume."

James just smiled in reassurence that whatever happened back there is over with. "Is there somewhere you have to be, madam? Do you have a husband or boyfriend?" he asked more serious.

"Oh no, I dont have neither. I'm single, and my apartment isn't far from here. It's the Westletons."

"Those happen to be the apartments I live in. How come I've never seen you?"

"I moved here recently. About a week ago. Oh, so much unpacking..."

James simply nodded. "What's your name? You have one of those I assume?" James smirked.

She chuckled. "I'm Molly- Molly Linison. And you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" He cleared his thoat "The name's McMissile. James McMissile. Molly laughed. "A fan of James Bond are we?" James blushed over his silver paint and laughed with her. After a bit, they cooled down. James looked into her eyes. Why was he feeling this way towards her? He just met her for the love of Chrysler!"

He cleared his throat. "C-can I see you again tomorrow?" Molly only smiled.

Over the past few months, Molly and James saw each other only more and more. Their first date being at the small Cafe where George had ditched him months ago. Parting ways after a kiss good-bye. Who knew such a small kiss could mean so much? James always asked himself.

James and Molly were joyed to be invited to the wedding of George and his fiance, Layla. The wedding was simple, but very romantic. Molly had shed quite a few tears and James still refuses to admit that he did as well claiming, "Dust was caught in my wind-shield."

That night, after the newly wedded Turbos had flown off to their Honeymoon, James decided that Molly was a keeper. The next day he proposed to her in the Alley where they'd first met. Tears in her wind-shield she exclaimed "YES!" and they kissed passionetly.

Their wedding was held at the Chapel. James and Molly had said their own vows, which made even "Georgy" (as James referred to him as), cry. And they headed for their honeymoon, in Italy.

The married life was great, being with the one she loves so dearly, though it was quite hard for Molly with James on missions.. Him being gone so often, it broke her heart to think of James never returning from a mission. But never has she teared up, until now that is.

She had decided to visit the Doctor when she was starting to experience morning illness and hormones. And was shocked to discover,

"Mrs. McMissile, I believe you're pregnant."

Molly wasn't as nearly excited as James was. He was excited to think of his son to carry on the McMissile spy legacy.

"Well what if it's a girl?" Molly asked.

James just grinned. "I'll still love _her _just the same."

The next months were _beyond_ stressful for Molly and James both. James had become beyond overprotected and thought that when he was gone, she should just stay home, but being the still tough Peerless she is, she refused saying "George doesn't call me a _"Fearless"_ for nothing." with a smile of reassurrence.

Meanwhile, a couple months later the Turbos' discovered they were expecting a little bundle of joy of their own, and both were overjoyed.

The morning of March 13th, Molly was drinking a can of tea before feeling contractions and felt herself leak. James rushed to her aid, and Molly told him it was time.

After nearly 24 hours of being in labor, Molly gave birth to a healthy matalic-blue, what the Doctor referred to as a 1965 Faultless GT, or could just be simply referred to as an Aston Martin DB5.

"He's perfect." James smiled, nearly in tears. Molly agreed as she watched the little one open his tiny wind-shield for the first time to reveal a beautiful aquamarine color, a perfect mix of his parents' eyes, and was a perfect mix of his parents in general.

"What will you name him?" a (very) pregnant Layla asked the couple, who only smiled at her before saying in usion,

_"Finn."_

Two months later, there was another birth of a baby boy, a candy apple red 1965 Runwell-Type SR, which Doctors said was basically a costum Jaguar, and pale indigo eyes. George and Layla named their new son, Leland after Layla's (late) father. It was also revealed that Johnathan, James and George's pilot's wife had also had a son whom they named Siddeley, "Sid" for short.

Over the years, Leland and Finn had became the best of friends. Leland would go over to the McMissiles' apartment and play a spy game with Finn while the mothers would watch their sons in amusement over a cup of tea, which when offered some, Finn only said "Ew no tea is fer girls, Mummy. That's what Daddy says!"

Their laughter at Finn's comment was interupted when the telephone rang. Molly answered the phone with a "Hello?" After about 10 seconds of listening to what the caller had to say, Molly's eyes went wide, and the phone fell out of her hands and on the floor with a thud. Layla looked at Molly's shocked face with concern. "What is it?" The two little boys who were usually in a fantasy of their own to notice all the fuss, had given all attention.

Molly looked at Layla. "I-it's James and George." Layla's eyes went big. She set her tea down and the two women grabbed their sons and dashed out the door.

When they arrived at the scene, after dropping the boys off with their neighbor, Fred, who also would play with the kids, they were shocked. Molly had to put a tire over her mouth to keep from screaming. There, in the burning field were their husbands, burnt, bleeding, and horrifically mortified bodies. An agent who was at the scene walked up to them. "There was an explosion. We tried to revive them but they're..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Molley and Layla broke down into tears. Their loves, forever gone. And they hadn't a clue how they would tell the children.

The funeral was awfully depressing. The sky was cloudy and everyone who attended was in tears. They had combined their funerals. When Finn tapped on his mother's fender with his tire and asked "Where's Daddy? Is he coming back?" Molly bursted into tears.

Seven years later, Finn and Leland were 11 years old when offered by the same agent who was at the scene of the explosion, Thomas Shiftwell, to go to the C.H.R.O.M.E Training Academy, destined to be spies. Their mothers refused to let them go, in fear of losing them as well. But after puppy faces, making the tea (and knocking it over), and quite some begging, their mothers heaved a sigh at each other.

"Alright. Y-you guys can...go." the boys cheered excited chanting, "WE'RE GONNA BE SPIES! WE'RE GONNA BE SPIES!" in a sing-songy voice.

Two monts later they were tooken to C.H.R.O.M.E Acadmey where they had met a three-wheeled navy blue french car named Tomber, who was expelled when discovered that he was illegally selling car parts. They had also met Siddeley, who at first they did not like because they believed his father was to blame for their fathers' deaths, but after interacting with one another, they had become best friends.

When they were fifteen, Leland had met an American exchange student named, Charlette, or "Charlie" for short. She was a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT Cali with hazel eyes and a red paint job.

It had been nearly 20 years..Finn looked out the window of his room in his apartment, remembering all this, his mother telling him about his father, Leland and Charlie marrying and having two kids of their own. How he had become a master spy, and his mother's death in a car crash, and Leland's mother disapearing without a trace. He sighed and turned around to look at his love, who was sleeping peacefully. Finn placed a tire on her swollen belly and, smiled when he felt a kick.

He looked back into the sky and looked at the stars, two in particular shining brighter than the rest.

_The Living Nightlights._

**And there you go! The story of Finn and his parents! MY version anyways... Well I hope you read and enjoyed (probably didn't...) And there's a few flaws so I'm sorry don't hurt me! And HEY! Did I see HOLLEY REFERENCE HUH? ;) Hey, if you guys want I'll do Holley's parents or Lightning! :D And if I accidentally said Sadie somewhere I'm sorry! Speaking of which, yes she's the "Love" or the "pregnant one" in the end. :)**

**Also...Charlie is the Ferrari from Ferris Bueller if you've seen that movie (chich chica! XD)**

**Aaaand Stacy has used the name Charlette already...DAMMIT. Way to be original, Kirsti. *smacks brain***

**And the endins is terrible I know. _ **

**But hey, IT'S SOMETHING. *ballerina leap***

**Reviews make me smile! :D ^_^**


End file.
